


Danganronpa as random things my friends and I have said.

by Arson_is_okay



Series: Danganronpa stuff to not take seriously [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_is_okay/pseuds/Arson_is_okay
Summary: The danganronpa kids as random things my friends and I have said because these games have taken over my life. :)
Series: Danganronpa stuff to not take seriously [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202543
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa as random things my friends and I have said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

"not to be confused with Pete the cat. He's an angel!" - Gundham, probably 

“My music switched from Frozen to Hamilton so you know it’s a crazy night. Heck, I might even look at facts about wasps at this point you never know what I’m capable of!” - Kaede, probably

“They have built in stabbers!” Leon, probably

“Barry B. Benson is a disgrace on the been name. He falls in love with a HUMAN and almost kills the entire planet.” - Hiro, probably

“Come forth of July, I’ll be wearing America on my feet.” Soina, probably

“It's not a joke Komaru, life stabbing is serious.” -Genocide Jack, probably

“If you remove the g out of graveyard it becomes a lot more fun....Raveyard” Hina, probably

“I miss one of my platonic fiancés! How are we meant to comment tax fraud with only two people :(“ Kazuichi, probably

"Take one step closer and I will sick my friend on you. She’s gonna eat your toes." Fuyuhiko, probably

“I am just sitting outside minding my own business eating chips and a tree decides to team up with the wind to contaminate my chips. A piece of bark just flew off of a tree right into my bowl of chips... It's time to cancel the wind. #Windisoverparty” Akane, probably

“I've been enlightened.” -Angie, probably

“By what/who?” - Tenko, probably

“I'm not sure yet, but trust me I will find out” -Angie, probably

"Help! Help! Grape soda just came out of my nose!" Kokichi, probably

"I love thinking about committing murder" Celestia, probably

"what if we just don't murder people" Makoto, probably 

“But that’s no fun!" Junko, probably 

"I'm starting to think Celestia has murderer someone before"- Taka

"..no.." -Celestia

"I murdered someone and I'm proud! -Tsumugi, probably

"I wanted to be a hot dog and it wouldn’t let me! It took my dreams and crushed them" Teruteru, probably

"my laugh just got puberty" Ibuki, probably

“Junko is desperately trying to find out how to turn the human body into butter, and I’m concerned.” Mondo, probably

"I don't know if your fixable Nagito" Chiaki, probably 

“I SUMMON TENKO CHABASHIRA” Himiko, probably

“I have been summoned!” Tenko, probably

“Takes awhile to be resurrected y'know” Angie, probably 

“She'll come back alive eventually” Korekiyo, probably 

“Did you know Bees don’t have lungs?” Gonta, Probably

"I'm gonna get so buff you don’t even know!” Chihiro, probably

“Chihiro, your built like a stick and have probably never even seen a gym before.” Mondo, probably

“Shh, let them dream.” Taka, probably

(Some of them had our names in them so I made them character's names instead)


End file.
